mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
The Samarrine Empire
The Samarrine Empire (then first a kingdom) was founded not long after the arrival of Man in Avanor, and the following fall of the Elven Kingdoms. It rose at about the same time that the Old Darion Imperium did, and was mostly the result of unifying tribes of the Samraan descent. Originally the Samarrine controlled territories as far from Ghorr to Amaranthia (then known as Amaar), but has since relinquished some of their original lands in Avanor. The majority of Samarauch's lands were firstly obtained quickly and easily after the orcish retreat of the Pacts, who were in a turmoil as a result of their defeats against the humans in Eddras, and the unrest caused by warring clans in their homelands. The Samraan Tribes swooped in and laid claim to a large territory, which would be the first foundation of the coming Samarrine Empire. Samarauch is a peculiar nation, as it follows an odd set of government and peoples. Its leaders consist mostly of Tribal Lords, though a queen (as male equivalents are forbidden) is chosen by the magocratic elite and priestesses. A new queen is not necessarily picked once the previous one dies, and the rise of a new queen can sometimes take several decades. In the past, kings would also rule Samarauch, but kings were abolished after the White Lion's War; where King Kulam II caused the nation much turmoil as a result of his dabbling with demons. As such, additionally, Samarauch has strict rules when it comes to the practice and study of magic that have strong ties to demonic or necromantic influences. Apart from these rules, magic in Samarauch is a fairly liberal and open practice, and is not shunned like in many other nations. Samarauch's territories stretch throughout almost all of Ghorr. Its largest cities are in the south, near the Samarrine Coast, whilst its northern territories are more, as it were, tribal. Samarrine tribesmen and orcish clans roam the northern and western savannah, whilst the more aristocratic and civilized inhabitants take residence in the cities of the south. The wealth and culture in southern Samarauch is rich and alluring; offering a wide variety of trades and goods from slaves to jewelry and silks to exotic dancers. Samar, the Samarrine capital, is the largest city in Samarauch and has stood there since the earlier days of the empire's founding. It is there that the Magus Eye and the Samari Sisterhood reside. Samarauch borders the territories of Thrumnash, and while the Pacts and the Samarrine have in earlier history fought each other several times, fairly recent events such as the Kaz'rak War and the Kirnwar have seen the two peoples unite several times when there was a need for it. Thus Samarauch has a strong relation with Thrumnash and the orcish clans in general, and its lands are frequently roamed by said clans with few hostile incidents occurring. Following recent years, Kirnstone was also claimed by Samarauch, and Avarra openly joined with the Samarrine Empire after the Valaisian led murder of Crowe Lowin; the previous leader of the Avarran Free State. In an effort to gain military strength and defend themselves against any potential Valaisian incursions, Crowe Rhane succeeded Crowe Lowin and joined the Samarrine Empire. Unlike Samarauch's territories in Ghorr, Kirnstone is a land of hard rock, dark forests and foreboding mountains. Wildmen tribes of orcs and humans roam and terrorize the few towns that exist in Kirnstone, and there are frequent appearances of witches, hags and necromancers within the deep caves and old, corrupt woods. It was in Kirnstone that the famous orcish Warchief, Mo the Dragon, is said to had fallen in battle, near the settlement now known as Mo's Axe. Avarra, on the other hand, is a fairly small land that has sustained itself mostly through trade with other nations such as Amaranthia, Thalon and Valaìs. It was a neutral freestate that often acted as the place of international negotiations, and it was there that the Thrum Treaty was formed. Avarrans are more dedicated to mercantilism than anything else, though their obsession with crows has set the freestate into an odd light with the other nations. One of Avarra's largest covert organization, the Avarran Crows, is said to be the true ruler of Avarra. Magic is one of the free liberties that the Samarrine partake in, and the practices of magic are almost as open as in the New Imperium. The Magus Eye, largest of the mage orders in Samarauch and one of the ruling factions in the empire, is the most influential mage order in Samarauch, and is responsible for the training and education of would-be mages. The second faction that rules in Samarauch is the Samari Sisterhood; an organization dedicated to the faith of the Spirits. The Samarrine worship few gods, and the major religious belief is that which puts trust and respect to the natural and ancestral spirits of the land. The Samari Sisterhood governs the many temples and shrines, as well as help decide the rise of a new Samarrine Queen as foretold in the Samari Scrolls and Teachings. The Magus Eye and the Samari Sisterhood govern the empire above the Tribal Lords whenever there is no queen. However, once a queen has been chosen and been crowned, she solely rules the nation above all else. Samarrine Law is strict and must be obeyed no matter what. Breaking the law, no matter how trivial, often sends the accused into slavery or to be publicly executed. These laws are enforced by the Blackmanes, who are the designated keepers of order in Samarauch. In the past their order protected the kings of Samarauch, but were replaced by the Whitemanes once queens began to rule the empire. The Samarrine Laws are not as strict or commonly enforced in Kirnstone or Avarra; where other laws are far more prevalent. While Samarauch is mainly a human nation, there are several orcs that reside there, as well as a few Dalh Shai elves. Much of Samarauch's nothern and eastern territories are dominantly inhabited by orcs and Dalh Shai, while the majority of the human population reside in the south and west. The various cultures clash quite frequently, though the integration between the many peoples and cultures often end in favourable results. Due to the good relations between the Samarrine and the orcs, a deep respect between the two holds a strong presence. Samarauch has only one colony, of which can be found along the northeastern coasts of the southern continent, Ryumar. This colony is called Samaran, and was founded during the Age of Seas, when nations throughout Arganorh were claiming lands in the New World. Samaran sits neatly within a vast jungle and functions as a source of goods such as timber or slaves, as many of the jungle's inhabitants are hostile wildmen that often raid the Samarani towns and outposts. When it comes to their Military, the Samarrine possess strong armies and fleets, of which the latter was recently reinforced thanks to the joining of Avarra. Samarauch and the New Imperium have often been at odds with each other for control of land and sea, and in the past Samarauch once partook in the sacking and fall of the Old Imperium. The two nations have never truly set aside their differences, and they openly oppose each other. In recent years, come the Age of Swords and Steel, the Samarrine have prepared themselves further for a renewed war against not only the New Imperium, but potentially with Valaìs as well. Negotiations with Thrumnash are underway to further increase Samarauch's military strength in the war.